


Lunatic Rising (Drop the Moon Redux)

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy, Vampires vs. Werewolves, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery
Summary: In the shadows of Republic City, two gods awaken and claim their champions: a werewolf from the frigid Souther Water Tribes and an vampire heiress from the United Republic who are are more closely tethered to the spirits of the world more than they think.





	Lunatic Rising (Drop the Moon Redux)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming, but finally, Drop The Moon -now Lunatic Rising- will get its proper story. I know many people have been waiting for actual years to see this to fruition, but I'm finally the proper writer who can tell this story.
> 
> Updates will be monthly on the last day of the month, whether that's the 30th, 31st, or next year, the odd 28th.
> 
> All chapters will have their own trigger warnings, so please, read without hesitation -and more specifically, at your own comfort- as you fall into this tale with me. 
> 
> Thank you in advance for your readership. Let's return to a supernatural Republic City and see this through to the end.

Author's Note: This is but a taste, readers. I plan on dropping Chapter 1 this weekend before this goes into monthly updates. This isn't long, but the former story didn't get a prologue, and I felt it a bit fitting. This is just to get you a bit hype before Saturday comes.

Chapter Trigger Warnings: None

 

* * *

 

 

It is Soul's Day -naturally- when the moon turns claret in the skies high above Republic City.

 

The night is young when the moon changes: children are out and spirits, weaving like gossamer thread, shimmer in the skies, seen only to a lucky few who are blessed with luck into the next year.

 

But then there's the moon, red invading its craters, and the night takes a turn towards haunted.

 

To most, it looks like a particularly brilliant harvest moon: the red creeps in at the edges, and the moon -which hangs far too close- looks so lovely that you feel you can reach it. And some do, let their hands lift before their faces, fingers dancing over a wide, shining disc in the sky. 

 

None capture it however: it slips like a silvered fish swimming downstream on a current, sliding between any fingers who dare to try and grasp it. It quivers in the sky, eluding all.

 

To the few who can see that this is no right moon, to those who haunt the shadows and the in-betweens, the sight is absolutely horrid: it's a marker of something troubling, the kind of itch you can't help but scratch, but regret doing so the instant you do.

 

Those very shadows creep like ivy tonight in the central part of the city, breaching the sacred separation of a lit avenue and dim alley to taste the metallic air of the city. Something wakes below in the yawning sewers, and above where the hives of vampires hum on street corners, and the fae skip across the arching bridges, daring each other to toe the edge a centimeter more before wings unfurl and magic lashes out to catch them as the red moon glows, hauntingly beautiful.

 

The shadow of a human city come alive: its supernatural denizens are out to play and chance the red moon's wicked gaze.

 

It is here, under that glow, that two figures stand on a bridge made of captured moonbeams, noticed only be a few children who look up: two shadows, to be precise, who ignore any fuss below as they stand a fair distance apart. They shift a little, then run full tilt, until they are an arm's length away on a bridge that barely exist in any reality.

 

The figures look at each other and reach, arms extending out as they stand above the skyline, still night and glowing light all that keeps them from tumbling down. Those two hands meet all too suddenly: they grasp, let their fingers twine, and when they let go, the city shudders for a moment as something far, far below wakes, yawning and shrugging off eons of sleep. 

 

Everyone feels it as the entirety of Republic City wakes to the start of something that will change everyone over these next long days.

 

They disappear with a snap as reality rights itself, and right as the moon rights itself to a pearly white, on an island in the Sickle Moon Bay, a woman named Korra Titus lifts her head, blue eyes electric as a howl rips from her throat. A shadow forms itself beneath her body, its lack unnoticed in the hours before, and if she were to pay attention, she'd feel the sharp, pricking press of the shade against her skin, drawing a small bit of life blood as a tithe.

 

And, simultaneously, across the city in a luscious mansion hive where a woman's shadow comes skipping home with a rather capricious mirth, a woman Asami Sato's keening snarls make her fangs pop out as she turns her pale, red-gold eyes North to where a formerly rotting moon sits, waiting, waiting, for something quite curious to happen.

 

And oh, won't it be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Update: November 3, 2018 with Chapter 1
> 
> Thank you for your readership.


End file.
